


天鹅港

by kanopher



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Ulmo isn’t the person be to blame, Unreasonable rage, but Olwe is terribly sad
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanopher/pseuds/kanopher
Summary: Olwë transfers his anger and sadness on Ulmo because he didn’t allow Osse come to give help, while Ulmo once took Teleri under his care and guardianship.
Relationships: Olwë/Ulmo





	天鹅港

海面很平静，接近死寂，近乎墨色的深蓝海水泛着冷冷的光晕。新升的月亮的影子倒映在纹风不动的海面上。  
海岸几乎不见人影。事实上，自从眼睁睁的看着本族最引以为豪的造物被掠夺和烧毁后，除非必要的出海，就很少有人来这里了。在他们最初来到维林诺之时这里是欢歌洋溢的宴会之所，但随着黑暗的降临一切都归于终结。  
欧尔威感到自己几乎要叹气了，但最终没有发出任何声音。他赤脚静默无声地踩在沙滩上，闪亮的细沙扬起又贴着脚踝洁白的皮肤划落。他就这样一路走到海边，坐在一块凸出的礁石上。海浪拍打冲刷，礁石下细小的孔洞随之发出微不可闻的悲泣。  
有海鸟咻地飞过，伴有划过天际的尖锐鸣声。他以为那是天鹅，但是不。遗留的灰绿色羽毛彰显它属于另一个种族。事实上时至今日哪怕天鹅也不常来此，它们向来是泰勒瑞亲密的朋友。  
海水有了一些微妙的波动。他曾所熟悉而如今并不乐见的。但欧尔威并没有离开。他如同与礁石化为一体一般无动于衷地坐在那里，面无表情地看着从深海中步出的神明。  
他没有主动开口。欧尔威随身掏出一只烟斗，用火石点燃。淡黄的火焰在瑟瑟海风中摇曳不定。  
“我不知道你会喜欢这个。”他听见乌欧牟说道。  
欧尔威有些厌倦地吐出一个烟圈，注视着它在空中缓缓弥散。  
“是因为您不喜欢，大人。”  
海面愈发沉寂，几乎如同蒙上了顽固的坚冰。他想起菲纳芬给他提到的冰峡，严酷，无情，危机四伏。他同时也想到了菲纳芬不安又欲言又止神色。  
他深深地抽了一口，烟草灼烧的气味穿过喉管一直进入肺里，一些微妙的痛感与舒适交杂上升，他的头脑有些不真实的飘忽，但带着湿气的海风很快把他唤醒了。天色昏沉。没有灯，也没有篝火。只有冷冰冰地俯视大地的月船和他手上一明一暗的烟斗。  
欧尔威起身想要离开。但是海水涌上来，如同藤蔓一般缠住他的双脚。他无言地静立在黑色的海水中。  
……断折的弓箭，血，残缺的尸体。欧尔威有些恍惚，他想起来不久之前正是在这里他亲手翻过一个泰勒瑞族精灵的身体，热情，健壮，刚刚踩在成年的门槛上。但是他死了，面朝下地趴在透明的浅水里，致命的剑伤直到被欧尔威扯动的时候才渗出丝丝鲜血，但早已攫取了他的生命。有细小的鱼虾在阳光下粉红色的海水中欢欣跃动。  
于是欧尔威又坐了回去，他漫不经心地在贴满死亡的贝壳的礁石上磕了磕烟斗，一点点灰烬欢欣鼓舞地蹦了出来，然后在黑色多孔的石面上永久地熄灭。乌欧牟走到了他的身边，随着洋流。  
“您来做什么？”他漫不经心地问道，修长灵巧的手指摆弄着他的烟斗，就好像第一次接触音乐时那样，兴奋地拨弄贝类制成的短笛。  
“向你表达我的歉意。为你遭到的无妄之灾，和我的不能作为。”乌欧牟的声音听起来像是从海底深渊传来，低沉却清晰。这让他感觉很陌生。  
欧尔威一言不发地听他说完。他的嘴角勾起了一点似笑非笑的弧度，眼神仍然低垂着。半晌欧尔威才抬起头看他。  
“您为什么要道歉？被杀害的水手可不会怨恨您。”  
他说，然后重归沉寂。  
他已经尝够了恶果。攻击，屠杀，劫掠。他从未意识过天鹅港居然有这么多人，直到他们的尸体曝露于银色的沙滩上，目光不甘地盯着被战火席卷的港口，和被凶手架走的白船。最后他们充血的眼球中映出的是欧尔威的身影。还有天鹅。那些健壮而骄傲的羽翼不乐见那些曾经由它们拖拽，载着法尔玛瑞族渡过大海的船只被玷污。它们在空中哀啸，凄厉地划过长空，然后俯冲而下，却仅仅被诺多族的剑穿透身体，修长的脖颈无力地折断下垂。这些天鹅由雅凡娜的花园飞来，在法尔玛瑞独居孤岛的时候，由欧西的赠予。但当他在绝望之中呼唤欧西的帮助时，秉性激烈的神灵却只能囿于维拉的禁令无可作为。  
那些诺多。他们曾经是技艺高超的工匠和博学多闻的学者，他们的歌手也曾在提里安的美丽城池里歌唱，猎人跟随着欧洛米的马蹄在林间驰骋。他们曾经与法尔玛瑞为友。但是他们现在被苦难与骄傲煽动，凶狠又不顾一切。他们公然反叛维拉，然后把利剑捅入亲族的身体——在他们杀死第一只黑暗生灵之前。  
加勒德瑞尔。她的智慧，以及与法尔玛瑞的亲密血缘，让她宁可拿剑对抗自己同族的强盗。但是她的骄傲仍然驱使着她，以致不顾禁令跨海而去。  
欧尔威的回忆中断了。他下意识地排斥与那片大陆有关的思绪。他转过头去看乌欧牟，露出了一点漫不经心的笑意。  
“您来做什么？”他重复地问道。将维拉之前的说辞抛诸脑后。  
这次乌欧牟并没有说话。此前紧紧束缚住他的海水缓缓退去，融入起伏不定的潮涌之中，了无痕迹。欧尔威晃了晃双足，感受到海浪轻轻触碰脚底，但除此之外，他别无动作。  
然后他们做爱。在海滩上，礁石与礁石的空隙之间，浅海与沙滩的交界之处，涨潮的时候潮水会涌上来，慢慢覆盖他们的身体，而后潮水退却，留下他们和一些垂死的透明水母。它们在空气里徒劳地挣扎着。不断有冰凉的液体随着维拉的动作进入他的的身体，然后被下一次动作带出。体内仿佛永远是固执己见的冰冷和填不满的空虚。欧尔威平躺在沙滩上，身体上覆盖上薄薄一层闪耀的粉尘，在夜间看起来宛如精致的不动声色的雕塑，迥异活人。  
欧尔威感到自己的头脑被欲望煎熬地混沌一片又疲惫不堪。他脱力般地呻吟着，低声且缓慢，模糊飘渺，如同从遥远的神山上飘来的颂歌。那是为最吉祥福乐的时辰所作的词曲，即便山海阻隔，仍能耳闻。欧尔威的身体不由自主地战栗起来，颤抖的手再也抓不住一直没有放下的烟斗，任由它掉在地上然后被海浪卷走。欧尔威索性不去管它。他注视着维拉的表情，在习惯驱使下露出一个浮于表面的笑容，旋即得到了作为奖赏的吻。  
……欢乐，纯洁，闪闪发光的美丽生物。这是他在苏醒多年后得知的众爱努对于精灵的印象。而现在他们中的一些被引诱着逼迫着走上光荣又堕落的旅程，另一些则不得不独尝苦果，痛苦悔恨如同曼督斯最深处的幽灵。  
乌欧牟将他的上身稍稍抬起，欧尔威顺势揽住维拉的脖子，支撑住自己的身体。现在他不再感觉寒冷。体内躁热骚动，披散的头发因为激烈的动作蓬乱一片，部分挡住了他的面容。他的双腿不自觉地蜷曲起来，夹在乌欧牟的腰侧，索求更多的快感。他在这方面从来不愿意亏待自己。寻欢的动作愈发迅速和用力，虚幻迷离的快感让他暂时忘却了诸多烦忧，就像黑暗降临之前那样，忽视所有悬挂在头顶的阴影，欢歌达旦，日复一日。  
他的身体突然泄了力气，松弛下去。半晌，欧尔威用手肘支着身子坐了起来，轻咳了两声，吐出溜到嘴里的长发。他太累了。但他仍然强撑着站起来，去捞被海水冲走，混杂在各色贝壳中的烟斗。牡蛎划破了他的手指，一双滴溜溜的小眼睛躲在贝壳之下不怀好意地盯着他，柔软滑腻的肉体缓缓挤压蠕动。于是欧尔威把它也捡了起来，拿随身带着的小刀撬开。海腥味报复一般地充斥了他的鼻腔。熟悉又难以忍耐。肿胀晶亮的腹腔内裹着黑绿色的肠腺和一大包液体，肥美又令人作呕。  
于是他最终只是将它远远抛向一旁虎视眈眈的海鸟。  
这次他摸到了烟斗。欧尔威下意识的吸了一口，仅仅品尝到了浸泡着烟草灰烬的苦涩海水。他用指节敲了敲，发现烟斗的侧面在礁石上碰出了隐秘的裂纹。  
“我下次再给你带一个来。”他听到乌欧牟说道。维拉从背后环住他，轻轻抓住他受伤的手，在维拉的力量下伤口迅速愈合，了无痕迹，只余下幻觉一般的丝丝麻痒。  
“您知道这里不欢迎您。”他淡淡说道。  
“只是你不欢迎我而已。”维拉并不为此着恼，只是简单地纠正他。  
欧尔威笑了。  
“是啊，您说的对。”  
只是我不欢迎您而已。海浪日复一日地拍打，侵蚀陆地，新生的日月也感到疲惫厌倦，当罹难的亡灵终于回归亲族之间，大海的怒涛永远会对他们笑脸相迎之时，他们会自然地欢迎您，将惨痛的回忆和生锈腐蚀的旧弓一起埋入尘埃遍布的故纸堆，众口一词地感谢您的庇佑。  
他轻轻拨下乌欧牟搭在他肩上的手。


End file.
